


A moment on the swing seat

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Summer Fun [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: If every summer night was going to be like this, you were looking forward to it. ZechsxReader





	A moment on the swing seat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**A moment on the swing seat**

The heady scent of the Mimosa you had planted in the garden last year hung heavily in the air. You closed your eyes and breathed in the sweet scent deeply, enjoying the scents and sounds of another warm summer night. You left the comfort that your air-conditioned vacation house provided and stepped onto the patio. Crickets chirped in the pine trees above you as you made your way over to the swing seat. You sat down on it and relaxed, taking in the view of the small city stretching out beneath you in the darkness of the night. 

The vacation home was built on the slope of a mountain close to the sea. The garden provided a great view of your surroundings, and on clear nights, you could often see the reflection of the moon on the inky black water. Tonight was no exception. 

You heard footsteps coming up behind you, and a smile formed on your face. “Creeping up on me again?”

Zechs chuckled and made his way around the swing seat, making it rock back and forth as his weight settled on it next to you. You turned your head to gaze at his handsome posture, enjoying the sight of him as you always did. He was a magnificent man to look at, with his bronzed skin, long platinum blond hair, and icy blue eyes. You often found yourself wondering how you had managed to land yourself such a catch. You thought there was nothing special about you. Your looks were okay, but your life and character were plain, but that was what drew Zechs to you. After the craziness of his relationship with Noin, he had longed for the normality that you could provide. 

“What are you thinking about?” you asked him.

His lips quirked and he turned his head to return your gaze. “It’s not important.”

“Oh?” You leaned forward, locking your arms around his neck so you could draw him closer for a kiss. 

“I was thinking that maybe next year, we could take Relena with us here,” he said, when he pulled back. “This place is quiet and I could protect her if necessary.”

“Hmm…” You nuzzled his cheek. “You could suggest it to her.”

His arm settled around your waist and pulled you into his lap. He leaned in to pay attention to the skin of your neck, his teeth gently nipping, his lips worshipping. 

“Zechs…” you breathed quietly. 

A raspy chuckle escaped him and you shivered at the husky sound. His voice always had this effect on you. “Yes?”

You pushed him back a little bit, so you could look at him and gave him a teasing smile. “I could use a drink.”

One eyebrow rose in question. “A drink?”

“Yes. A drink.” You fought the urge to laugh at the comical expression on his face. He clearly hadn’t expected you to say that. 

Normally, when Zechs tried to seduce you, you just let him. You weren’t going to deny that you always enjoyed every second of it. But it didn’t mean that you would always let him have his way. Sometimes denying him would bring out the best in him. He would go out of his way to have you where he wanted you most; naked and beneath him. He’d try to charm you into bed.

Tonight he would start with getting you a drink.

You gave him an innocent smile. “Do we still have some of that awesome wine left?”

“I’ll go and check.” He pressed a kiss against your cheek.

You moved off of him and settled back in your original position on the swing seat, while he got up and walked back towards the house. You quietly giggled to yourself as you heard him rummaging around in the kitchen. This was going to be fun. 

Zechs came outside again, carrying a glass of wine in one hand, and a glass of bourbon in the other. He handed you the wine glass and sat down next to you again, his arm settling on the back of the swing seat. You leaned into him and took the glass from him, quietly thanking him before taking a sip.

“You know…” you said after a while. “I think it would be nice to walk along the beach at night.”

“You want to go now?” 

You could detect the barest hint of impatience in his voice and fought the urge to smile. “No. I thought we could go tomorrow?”

His lips caressed your temple. “Hmm… We should bring a blanked along.”

“A midnight picnic?” you asked.

“Sounds like a plan.” His fingers came to play with your hair. “There are some nice secluded places along the shoreline.”

“Oh?” You pretended not to know what he was hinting at.

His quiet chuckle confirmed that he was in on your schemes. “Don’t pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

You grinned up at him. “I really haven’t the slightest idea.”

He leaned in and slanted his mouth over yours. He tasted like bourbon and it was addicting. You sighed when he pulled away so he could speak in your ear.

“If you didn’t know before, you sure do now,” he murmured huskily.

Oh, Zechs… so easy to tease. But he would make you pay for that. 

You innocently sipped your wine. “Does your mind revolve around anything else besides sex?”

He took your wine glass from you and put it down on the small table next to the swing seat, along with his own glass. He turned towards you and pushed you down onto the plump pillows, a very intent look in those icy blue eyes.

“At the moment not,” he all but growled.

You gave him a wicked smile. “I see.”

“It’s your own fault,” he said with a sexy smirk.

That smirk was enough to make heat pool in your stomach. You reached out and curled your fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him closer for a deep and needy kiss.

If every summer night was going to be like this, you were looking forward to it.

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
